


I Didn't Hold Your Hand For So Long

by UrLult



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AU, Multi, School Life, Slice of Life, cute relationship, fanfic bien clichée, mais on aime, on verra où la vie nous mènera, soulmate, sûrement d'autres pairings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrLult/pseuds/UrLult
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Le jour commençait à peine à se lever sur ce village au alentour de Joella, une tranquille province perdue au fin fond de la Corée.

Le ciel teinté des lueurs orangées de l'aube laissait entrevoir les derniers rayons annonçant la fin de cet intermède empli de songes et de mystère qu'est la nuit. Les dernières étoiles disparaissaient lentement et la faible clarté de la lune achevait son travail et repartait de l'autre côté de la planète.

On pouvait entendre le chant des nombreux oiseaux qui peuplaient la forêt jouxtant le petit village, ces pépiements si caractéristiques qui ne manquaient jamais d'arracher un sourire aux villageois.

Une douce brise faisait onduler les feuilles des arbres et les pétales de fleur se répandaient dans les chemins, sur les gazons devant les habitations, grandes fermes ou maisons en pierres dont l'odeur seule rappelait la nature.

Par la fenêtre de l'une d'entre elles, on pouvait apercevoir un jeune homme paisiblement assoupi dans son lit.

Mais brusquement, un claquement de porte brisa le silence agréable.

Notre protagoniste grogna contre son oreiller. Qui avait osé le réveiller au point culminant de son rêve à base de cheese cake géants?  
Soudain, une personne fit irruption dans sa chambre.

\- Jisung? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Ledit jisung releva sa tête, encore à moitié endormi, et tomba nez à nez avec sa voisine, jaehee.

Attends y a un problème là. Qu'est-ce qu'ELLE faisait dans SA chambre? Il avait encore le droit d'être chez lui quand même.

Mais avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, sa voisine était déjà partie, son téléphone en main.  
Jisung entendit vaguement la conversation téléphonique. La jeune fille parlait à son père d'un train qui devait partir dans environ une heure mais ne fit pas attention aux détails, pensant que ça ne le regardait sûrement pas.

Elle raccrocha et revint sur ses pas.

\- Bon mon petit necureuil il va falloir te lever maintenant.

Elle avait pris une voix tellement mielleuse et niaise que jisung ne put s'empêcher de rire fasse à la tentative de sa meilleure amie d'imiter sa grand-mère qui, même aujourd'hui, lui pinçait encore les joues comme s'il avait 9 ans. Cela dit Jaehee la comprenait parfaitement, elle aussi avait souvent du mal à résister cette envie.

\- Je rêve ou tu viens de rire à une de mes imitation? Je savais que j'étais douée mais au point d'avoir une réaction de ta part.. finalement, je devrais peut être envisager une carrière d'actrice, se venta-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi pas.. ton incarnation du buisson dans blanche neige au spectacle de fin d'année en primaire m'a laisser une forte impression, commença jisung d'un ton ironique. Tu devrais le mettre dans ton cv. Avec ça, personne n'osera remettre en cause ton talent!!

\- Ouais ouais tu peux te moquer mais en attendant moi j'ai un rêve au moins.

\- Touché.  
Il porta sa main à son cœur, comme s'il venait de se faire tirer dessus, ce à quoi jaehee rigola.

\- En attendant, ton talent d'acteur est aussi douteux que le mien, répliqua-t-elle.

Jisung sourit à son amie, les yeux plissés et le regard à la fois doux et amusé.  
\- Mais attends une seconde.. qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi toi en fait? Questionna jisung, qui semblait ne prendre conscience de la situation plus qu'étrange que maintenant.

\- T'es vraiment irrécupérable jisung.. comment tu peux oublier un jour si important?

\- Attends me dit pas que.. commença jisung, concentré à essayer de se rappeler quel jour il était.

Jaehee s'autorisa un lueur d'espoir, si infime soit elle.

\- C'est ton anniversaire? Finit-il, pas très sûr de lui.

\- Quoi? Non! Rigola jaehee, bien qu’offusquée que jisung ne connaisse toujours pas la date de son anniversaire après tant d'années.

\- Ah ouf tu m'as fait peur, s'enfonça jisung.

Jaehee soupira, les mains sur ses hanches d'un air autoritaire. Jisung l'ignora, continuant dans sa réflexion.

\- Mais alors de quoi tu parl..  
C'est à ce moment-là qu'un déclic se fit (enfin) dans la tête du jeune homme. Aujourd'hui, il quittait pour le première fois sa ville natale, pour aller étudier à Séoul.

Voyant son regard s'illuminer, jaehee rigola.

Comment avait-il pu oublié cette date ? Pas uniquement pour créer cette scène cliché, nononon. Tout simplement parce que cette dernière semaine il avais littéralement HIBERNÉ dans sa chambre, sans regarder l’heure, faisant ce qu'il avait envie quand il voulait, s'endormant à 15h pour se réveiller à minuit et vivre la nuit (ou plutôt regarder des animes pendant des heures durant) et manger à 4h si ça lui chantait. Casser totalement sa routine était son remède lorsqu'il passait par un moment stressant. Ça le libérait en quelque sorte, et ce n’était pas ses parents qui allaient l'empêcher de faire ça. Ils n’y prêtaient même pas un peu d’attention… 

MAIS AU POINT DE PARTIR SANS MOI ?? VRAIMENT ???? se scandalisa Jisung, totalement choqué et déçu.

Jaehee le coupa dans ses pensées.

\- Bon je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde et j'espère que je te manquerai pas trop.

\- Alors ça, ça risque pas.

\- C'est pas gentil de fou ça. En plus je te connais depuis tellement longtemps que je ne suis pas sûre que tu veuille m'avoir comme ennemie. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que tes secrets les plus sombres soient dévoilés?

Jisung souria à cette remarque. Elle avait raison.  
\- C'est vrai que je n'ai pas était très gentil avec toi pardonne moi!! Tenta-t-il, pour ne pas avoir à subir les foudres de sa meilleure amie.

\- Pfff tu dis ça parce que je t'ai menacé.

\- Oui bien-sûr, parce que tu me fais très peur, dit-il en insistant bien sûr le TRÈS.

\- Je sens l'ironie dans ta voix tu sais.. soupira-t-elle, bien que pas du tout énervée. C'était comme un jeux pour eux de se disputer pour de faux.

\- Ça s'entend autant que ça?

Jisung, faussement déçu, prit un air de chien battu pour essayer d'amadouer jaehee. Mais cette dernière ne prit même pas la peine de le regarder.  
\- Oui. Lâcha-t-elle sèchement

\- Aller arrête de bouder. Évidemment que tu vas me manquer. Finit-il par dire en rigolant car jaehee n'était absolument pas crédible quand elle s'énervait.

A ces mots, elle retrouvât tout de suite son sourire et se jeta dans ses bras.

\- Pleure pas trop pour moi hein, repris jisung.

\- N'ai pas trop d'espoir non plus, répondit-elle du tac au tac.

Jisung rigola et se détacha de sa précieuse amie.  
\- On s'enverra des messages, hein?

\- En fait c'est toi qui aura du mal à vivre sans moi!! N'essaye même pas de me mentir je t'ai démasqué.

Jisung leva les mains en l'air, en signe de défaite. Elle rigola avant de lui répondre 

\- Et bien-sûr, je vais même t'appeler tous les jours. Tu ne vas pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement moi je te le dis.

\- Dommage.. chuchota-t-il

Mais la discrétion n'était pas vraiment le point fort de jisung donc, quelque secondes plus tard, il se retrouvât plaqué à son lit, sa meilleure amie au-dessus de lui.

\- Tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire?

Jisung ouvrit la bouche prêt à répliquer, mais un nouvel arrivant entra dans la pièce. Cela devenait une manie d'entrer dans la chambre du garçon sans prévenir.

Jaehee se retourna, surprise, avant de lâcher le garçon et s'éloigner de lui.

\- Papa! T'en a pris du temps, s'écria-t-elle avant de se retourner vers jisung. Mon père va t'emmener à la gare. Ton train part dans trois quart d'heure donc je te conseil de te bouger un peu les fesses.

Son voisin prit ensuite la parole :  
\- J'ai appelé tes parents. Ils sont partis plus tôt ce matin et m'ont chargé de t'accompagner.

\- D'accord, merci beaucoup. Jisung sourit, il avait rarement été si heureux. Il avait longtemps attendu ce moment. Jisung allait enfin avoir son propre appartement et habiter dans la capitale!! Il était encore assez jeune mais il avait pris la décision de vivre seul il y a quelque temps déjà pour la simple et bonne raison que, comme n'importe qui aurait pu le remarquer, il n'entretenait pas d'excellentes relations avec sa famille. Ils étaient même diamétralement opposés. Ses parents étaient des gens fermés d'esprit, avec une forte réticence à s'ouvrir aux différences.

Durant toute son enfance, jisung avait était élevé par différentes nounous qui venaient s'occuper de son frère et lui. Ses parents se disaient débordés par des choses plus  
importantes, qu'ils comprendraient plus tard gnagnagnagna.. et Jisung avait cru à ça pendant un temps. Il se sentait mal de déranger ses parents par sa simple présence. Alors il s'était fait petit, il n'allait plus leur montrer les dessins qu'il avait fait à l'école ou le bleu qu'il s'était fait en tombant. 

Et plus il grandissait, plus jisung se rendait compte que ses parents n'avaient jamais considérés leurs enfants comme les leurs.

Lors de son dernier anniversaire, ses parents étaient partis de la maison, ayant sûrement encore oubliés son anniversaire. Il avait alors décidé d'inviter quelques amis pour le fêter, sans demander l'accord de ses parents. 

Ce soir-là Jisung était heureux, et personne n'aurait pu gâcher son moment. Sa meilleure amie avait décidé de s'amuser de la situation et lui avait lancé le défis de finir une bière d'une traite puis d'aller jeter la bouteille en verre dans la poubelle de dehors à cloche pied. Il avait souri comme un idiot avant de demander le décapsuleur à un des invité. Ce dernier semblait un peu inquiet mais Jisung le rassura en lui disant qu'il était totalement lucide et qu'il ne faisait que s'amuser. Ce dont il était persuadé lui-même sur le moment. 

Le garçon lui tendit donc l'objet pour qu'il ouvre sa bouteille mais resta quand même près de lui au cas où. Jisung réussi à la finir haut la main mais il eut plus de mal avec la suite du pari. Il commença à sautiller sur son pied droit avant de perdre l'équilibre. Heureusement, Jisung repris bien vite le contrôle et se redressa avant de continuer son périple vers sa porte d'entrée. Il avançait piteusement vers celle-ci, ce qui provoqua un fou rire de la part de Jaehee. Il atteint enfin sa cible, abaissant la poignée et recommença à sautiller jusqu'à la poubelle. Mais au moment de passer le seuil de sa porte, il trébucha sur une barre de fer qui ressortait légèrement du sol. Le garçon du décapsuleur arriva soudain de nul part (alors là, personne ne s'y attendait.. ;)) et lui pris le bras, évitant de justesse une chute promise. Ce dernier, un peu perdu, releva la tête vers le garçon qui s'était précipité sur lui pour le rattraper et lui fit ce qu'il croyait être son plus beau sourire. Face à sa bouille d'écureuil aussi étrange qu’adorable, le garçon ne put s'empêcher de rire. Jisung ne compris pas ce qu'il y avait eu de drôle mais le suivit quand même, rigolant avec lui. S'en suivit un fou rire où aucun des deux ne voulaient s'arrêter même s'il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait déclenché. La main du garçon toujours sur son bras, ils étaient assez proches l'un de l'autre. Cette proximité semblait échapper à Jisung, mais pas au garçon qui senti ses joues lui chauffer.

En voyant qu'il était le seul à avoir continué de rire, Jisung s'arrêta mais il voulut remercier le garçon d'avoir repoussé l'heure de sa mort. Il approcha donc sa bouche de son visage. Le garçon, surpris par ce geste soudain, tourna la tête vers lui et sa bouche rencontra ses lèvres.  
Ils ne restèrent que quelques secondes dans cette position. Sûrement les quelques secondes de trop car c'est à ce moment-là que ses progéniteurs décidèrent de rentrer (mais bieeensur). 

Devant la scène qui s'offrait à elle, sa mère laissa glisser son sac de luxe au sol. A l'entente de ce bruit, les deux garçons se détachèrent l'un de l'autre.

Les parents et le fils se regardèrent longuement, sans un bruit. Leurs regards parlaient à leur place. Par un élan de courage sortant d’il ne savait où, Jisung avait soutenu leurs regards, avec un air de défis encré dans ses yeux. Mais s'il on y prêtait vraiment attention, on pouvait aussi y déceler une pointe de honte car, bien qu'il ait grandi, il possédait toujours cette peur au fond de lui de décevoir ses parents.

Après ce long blanc rempli de discussions silencieuses, ses parents n'avaient pas eu de réaction à proprement parler. Son père avait juste lâché un soupir qui en disait long sur l'importance qu'il portait à son fils avant de retourner vaquer à ses occupations. Sa mère n'avait pas bougé, se contentant de lancer un regard déçu à sa progéniture. En y repensant, jisung se rendit compte que cela avait sûrement était la dernière fois que sa mère l'avait regardé dans les yeux. En effet, les jours, et même les mois qui suivirent, ses parents lui accordèrent encore moins d'attention qu'à leur habitude, pour ne pas dire aucune. 

Si bien que lorsque sa mère avait envisagé un éventuel déménagement à Séoul, jisung n'avait pas longtemps hésité avant de proposer de prendre son propre appartement, prenant pour prétexte la trop grande distance séparant son école et la grandes maisons que ses parents avaient acheté. Il avait aperçu un certain soulagement passer dans leurs regards quand il leurs avait annoncé la nouvelle. Ce n'est même pas la peine préciser qu'ils avaient directement accepté, en promettant quand même de lui envoyer de l'argent tous les mois. 

Un claquement de doigts devant ses yeux ramena jisung à la réalité. Il releva son regard qui rencontra celui de son voisin, qui attendait toujours que le jeune homme daigne se lever. 

Il poussa un soupir avant de s'extirper difficilement de son cocon qui lui semblait bizarrement beaucoup plus confortable que la veille, lorsqu'il avait vainement tenté de s'endormir avant 4h.

Son voisin lui lança un regard étrange avant de lui lancer rapidement :  
\- Dépêche-toi, je t'attends en bas.  
Puis il quitta la pièce.

Le garçon hocha la tête. Il s'habilla rapidement et mis quelques affaires qui traînaient encore par terre dans un sac à dos qu'il cala sur ses épaules avant de dévaler les escaliers de sa future ancienne maison.

Une fois en bas, il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié sa valise. Il remonte donc ses escaliers en trombe, pris sa valise et ressorti en claquant la porte. Il courut jusqu'à la voiture de son conducteur du jour, pour ne pas le faire patienter plus. Il mit sa valise dans le coffre et s'assit côté passager, essoufflé. Il regarda par la vitre et aperçu sa meilleure amie, appuyer contre le mur qui séparait leurs deux maisons voisines. Elle esquissa un sourire triste et lui fit un léger signe de la main. Jisung répondit par un grand sourire pour la rassurer puis la voiture démarra. Il vit Jaehee s'éloigner, puis disparaître à travers le rétroviseur. Il souffla pour tenter d'évacuer la boule qui s'était formée dans son ventre. C'était bien la seule chose qui allait lui manquer ici. Il passait le plus de son temps chez elle, si bien que qu'il considérait plus la maison de sa meilleure amie comme la sienne que celle de ses parents. Leur habitation avait été donné à une association et allait sûrement se transformer en maison d'hôte, ou en restaurant. Mais il s'en fichait. Tant que la maison de jaehee pouvait l'accueillir les mes bras ouvert s'il était pris de nostalgie pour sa vie d'avant.

Durant tout le trajet, la voiture ne contint presque aucun bruit. Bien évidemment, c'était sans compter l'insupportable astiquement provenant de la bouche du plus âgé des deux. Jisung ne supportait pas les bruits de bouches mais ne dit rien. La raison lui échappait mais lui et le père de jaehee n'avait jamais pu s'entendre. Pour jisung, il était tout l'inverse de son amie et de sa mère.

Il essaya de porter son attention sur autre chose que ce bruit insupportable en regardant par sa vitre, laissant défiler le paysage qu'il connaissait par cœur une dernière fois devant ses yeux. Puis il les ferma et laissa ses pensées divaguer.

Sans qu'il n'ait senti la voiture s'arrêter, quelqu'un ouvrit d'un coup la portière sur laquelle il s'était reposé, manquant de le faire tomber.

\- Et nous voilà à notre destination, la gare de Joella!

Jisung ne se fit pas prier pour enfin sortir de cette horrible voiture qui était embaumée par une atroce odeur de tabac froid. Il prit rapidement sa valise dans le coffre. Il n'avait toujours pas adressé une seule parole à son voisin mais il hocha quand même la tête dans sa direction par respect, avant de diriger ses pas vers la gare située de l'autre côté de la route. Il ne se retourna pas, jusqu'à finalement disparaître à l'intérieur du grand édifice, s'engouffrant dans l'immense hall au milieu d'une centaines d'autres personnes.

\- De rien, ce fut un plaisir!! Cria un peu trop fort le voisin, volontairement sans nom car pas assez d'importance dans la fiction, ce qui lui valut des regards interrogatifs des passants. Il donna un coup de pied dans un caillou, qu'il envoya à plusieurs mètres de lui, légèrement énervé.  
\- Aucune reconnaissance les jeunes de nos jours, grommela-t-il.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Attendez!! 

Ce cri soudain alerta le policier en charge de refermer les portes avant le départ du train. Il se retourna étonné et vit un jeune homme courir dans sa direction. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, ce dernier marqua une pose afin de reprendre son souffle. 

\- Excusez-moi, mais je dois prendre ce train. 

Le policier hocha la tête et s'écarta du passage pour que le garçon puisse se glisser dans le transport. Ce dernier se précipita donc à l'intérieur du wagon avant de se retourner vers le policier. Il bredouilla des excuses mais leur destinataire agita négligemment sa main devant lui, lui montrant que ce n'était pas un problème. Le garçon le remercia une dernière fois avant de s'aventurer dans la grande allée remplie de sièges. Une fois qu'il trouvât une place libre, il s'y installa en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Il avait failli le rater. 

Il regarda autour de lui. Toutes les personnes présentes étaient sur leur téléphone ou plongés dans leur livre. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, le jeune garçon reposa sa tête contre la vitre à ses côtés en fermant les yeux, essayant de rattraper quelques heures de sommeil. N'y arrivant pas, il se résolut à lire un livre pour faire passer plus rapidement le trajet. 

Une voix qui annonça "Séoul Station" le fit sortir de sa lecture. Il releva la tête pour regarder par la vitre. Sur le quai, il remarqua une touffe de cheveux violette qui attira son attention. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un léger sourire lorsque le propriétaire de cette chevelure flamboyante releva la tête, révélant le petit minois de son meilleur ami Hyunjin. 

Une nouvelle fois, une voix se propagea dans le transport, tirant le jeune homme de ses pensées : 

\- Terminus. Les derniers passagers sont priés de descendre du train. 

Il se dépêcha alors de ranger ses affaires et de sortir. Il descendit le petit marchepied qui le séparait de la terre ferme puis se dirigea vers la sortie sans se retourner, d'un air assuré. Avant qu'il n'ait pu passer le hall de la gare, il sentit quelqu'un dans son dos. Il sourit une fois de plus. Etant sûr que Hyunjin se trouvait derrière lui, il se retourna d'un faux air étonné en lançant : 

\- Hyunjin je sais que je t'ai manqué et que mon absence a dû être pesante pour toi mais.. 

Il se stoppa net lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne s'adressait pas à son meilleur ami mais à un parfait inconnu : un jeune homme qui devait avoir à peu près son âge et qui le dévisageait à présent. La honte l'envahi soudain et il allait s'excuser lorsqu'il aperçut son meilleur ami derrière, mort de rire. Il n'aurait jamais dû, pensa-t-il, en reposant son regard sur le jeune homme avec une idée derrière la tête. Il sourit avant de presque crier d'une manière théâtrale : 

\- Je m'excuse sincèrement.. à vrai dire je ne t'es pas abordé de façon anodine. Pfff c'est fou comme je ne peux pas tenir sans mentir. Il fit une pause dans son monologue pour observer les réactions de l'autres qui semblait curieux de savoir ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Moi c'est Minho, et tu vois le garçon aux cheveux violet derrière toi? Il n'osait pas venir t'aborder donc je l'ai fait à sa place. 

Si je tombe tu tombes, se dit-il dans sa tête, à l'intention de Hyunjin. 

~ 

Jisung était un peu perdu face à cette approche plus que douteuse, qui le fit quand même rire. Voyant très bien que le garçon en face de lui ne cherchait qu'à s'amuser et que son ami n'était pas du tout intéressé, il décida d'entrer dans son jeu. Mais c'était lui qui fixait les règles. Il enfila son meilleur costume d'acteur et pris un air faussement attristé avant d'entrer en scène. 

\- Oh.. tu es sûr? Commença-t-il avec une bouille admirablement innocente, J'aurais préféré que l'action vienne de toi.. 

Minho rougit instantanément, dans quelle merde il s'était encore fourré? 

\- Bon tant pis mon mignon, continua Jisung, laissant échapper un rictus malencontreux, peut-être qu'on se recroisera.. qui sait? (ils se recroiseront, nous on le sait.) 

Le clin d'œil qu'il fit à la fin de sa phrase ne fit qu'augmenter la gêne de Minho, qui ne savait vraiment plus comment réagir. L'autre était visiblement fier de son coup, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il pivota pour partir mais tourna une dernière fois la tête vers Minho.

\- Han Jisung, retiens bien ce nom.  
Il finit en lançant un "à plus bébé" et le salua d'un signe de la main. 

Paralysé, et ne comprenant pas vraiment encore ce qu'il venait de se passer, Minho se retourna vers son ami qui était en train de se relever de son fou-rire.

\- A peine revenu et tu fais déjà des dégâts. Je suis content d'avoir voulu te faire la surprise de venir te chercher finalement, j'aurais jamais eu droit à cette magnifique scène sinon ! Dit Hyunjin entre deux hoquets de rire. Il essuya une dernière larme au coin de son œil et tapa l'épaule de son ami. Bon, on y va ou tu n'arrives toujours pas à bouger? 

~ 

Devant la gare, une voiture attendait Jisung. Une fois qu'il l'aperçu, son sourire s'agrandit.

\- HEYYY POTOOOO COMMENT ÇA VA BIEN ?!!! Cria Jisung en faisant des grands signes avec ses mains pour attirer l'attention du conducteur.

Changbin, accoudé à une décapotable d'un rouge éblouissant, si lisse que les rayons de soleils se reflétaient dedans, enleva lentement ses lunettes de soleil et replaça sa mèche de cheveux.

\- Long time no see... dit-il avec son meilleur air mystérieux.

Jisung fit mine de sortir une caméra en la pointant sur Changbin.

\- Oh mon DIEU !! Mais n'êtes vous pas la fameuse star montante d'Hollywood ? Je reconnais votre style si badass unique à vous. S'écria Jisung, en rajoutant des caisses comme à son habitude.

\- Je vous en pris calmez vous, même si je sais que c'est dur de se retenir devant une telle BEAUTÉ. Changbin appréciait beaucoup trop cette scène qui gonflait (sûrement un peu trop) son égo. Peut-être voudriez vous m'accompagner dans une petite ballade, rien que tous les deux, dit-il avec un clin d'œil, tapant la place vide à ses côtés.

\- OMO !! TANT DE CLASSE EN UN SEUL HOMME COMMENT EST-CE POSSIBLE ? Continua Jisung, faisant semblant de s'évanouir.

Changbin sorti de sa voiture au ralenti, avant de rattraper Jisung par la taille. 

\- Faites attention à vous, vous auriez pu vous blesser.

\- Je me fane !! S'écria Jisung avant de fermer les yeux et de relâcher son corps, s'abandonnant à Changbin.

Mais il se releva brutalement et se mis à palper le bras de Changbin.

\- ATTENDS MAIS T'ES MUSCLÉ EN PLUS ? ET DEPUIS QUAND MONSIEUR ??? 

Changbin, totalement sorti du personnage, éclata de rire. Il contracta ses biceps d'un air fier.

\- Y en a qui pousse à la salle, tu crois quoi ?

\- Franchement bg mec, je veux les mêmes en fait. 

\- Je parie que tu tiendrais à peine un jour avec mon entrainement, se moqua Changbin.

\- Pari tenu, déclara Jisung, joueur.

\- Je vais te faire regretter ta décision, fit Changbin en s'approchant de lui, voulant paraître imposant.

\- Tu m'impressionne pas Changbin. Dois-je te rappeler que tu fais 1m20 ?

\- Oh tu te calme tout de suite par contre, s'écria Changbin.

Mais Jisung avait déjà fuit dans la voiture et lui tirait la langue à travers la vitre.

\- Tss ce gamin, marmonna Changbin, tout de même avec un grand sourire imprimé sur son visage.

Il se jeta dans la voiture par dessus la porte, haussa les épaules devant l'air de Jisung qui voulais clairement dire "tu t'es entraîné pour faire ça, je le sais", et démarra l'engin. 

~

Après seulement quelques minutes de trajet, mais pas peu mouvementées, Changbin s'arrêta devant un immeuble d'un blanc immaculé.

\- On est arrivé. Je vais garer la voiture plus loin, tu peux monter en attendant pour visiter mon magnifique appartement, dit Changbin avant de mimer une révérence. En espérant qu'il soit à votre goût monseigneur. 

\- C'est qu'il y a un bon service client ici ! Je peux aussi te laisser monter mes bagages je présume ? Répondit Jisung avant de s'extirper du siège extrêmement confortable et de s'empresser de claquer la porte derrière lui avant que Changbin ne puisse le retenir.

\- Yaaaaa !! S'indigna Changbin. 

Jisung rigola et se dépêcha d'aller se réfugier dans le hall de son nouvel immeuble.

\- Ok, c'est comme ça que je me fait traiter. Mais qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça monde cruel ??!

\- Drama queen ! Cria Jisung à travers la porte.

Jisung n'attendit pas plus avant de monter, presque en courant (et en manquant de se péter la gueule à plusieurs reprises) jusqu'au troisième étage, à la fois pressé et excité de découvrir l'appartement. Une fois en haut, il repris son souffle parce que SAMERE IL ÉTAIT PAS SPORTIF NON PLUS, et sortit de sa poche la clé que lui avait passé Changbin. Il se dirigea vers la porte, inséra la clé dans la serrure, et la déverrouilla.

Il jeta d'abord un coup d'œil avant de rentrer, balayant la pièce du regard. Il découvrit le salon qui était séparé d'une petite cuisine par un comptoir. C'était assez petit comparé à sa maison de campagne mais aussi très mignon et largement assez pour deux. À côté de la fenêtre qui débouchait sur la rue se trouvait un petit couloir que Jisung emprunta en ouvrant toutes les portes qu'il voyait. Il finit par trouver une chambre qui semblait être la sienne, préparée à accueillir un invité. Il y avait un grand lit et même un petit balcon. 

Jisung s'affala directement sur le lit et soupira d'aise, le voyage l'ayant grandement fatiguée. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, puis se refermer dans un claquement.

\- JISUNG T'AS PAS ENLEVER TES CHAUSSURES OU JE RÊVE ?? ÇA SE VOIT QUE C'EST PAS TOI QUI A FAIT LE MÉNAGE !

Merde.

~

Jisung sorti sur son balcon pour profiter de la fraicheur du soir et de la douce odeur du soleil qui commençait à se coucher lentement. Il s'accouda au garde corps et reçut une brise d'abord légère et douce, suivit d'une autre plus violente. L'air fouettait son visage et emmêlait ses cheveux, le vent sifflait dans ses oreilles. Pour une raison inconnue, cette sensation lui était agréable. 

Il avait passé un excellente journée de retrouvaille avec Changbin. Les deux amis s'était rencontrés en colo des années auparavant et n'avaient jamais perdu contact, à leur plus grand bonheur. Et maintenant, ils étaient colocataires. Jisung ferma les yeux et sourit à cette pensée. Il pris une grande inspiration en s'étirant, puis expira en relâchant toute la pression qu'il avait pu accumuler dans la journée. 

Puis d'un coup, il commença à frapper dans ses mains en se tortillant dans tous les sens. UN PTN DE MOUSTIQUE VENAIT DE LUI RAPPELER QUE SA VIE C'ÉTAIT DE LA MERDE. 

Ok. Il n'avait peut-être pas pensé cette dernière phrase dans sa tête. Et il l'avait peut-être crié. Je dis bien peut-être. 

Bon, en voyant la tête du garçon sur le terrain de basket d'en face qui s'était arrêter de jouer pour le dévisager, il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible. Aïe. C'est une chute de la part de crédibilité de Jisung. 

Il fit un signe de main crispé au garçon avant de rentrer dans sa chambre en fermant précipitamment la fenêtre derrière lui. Sa dignité semblait aussi lui dire adieu, et alors que Jisung pensait avoir atteint le summum de la honte, il glissa sur son tapis et bouscula dans sa chute sa valise, bien évidemment ouverte, dont le contenu s'éparpilla par terre. Jisung vit s'envoler son amour propre.

\- Là si c'est pas un acharnement du karma, je vois pas ce que c'est.

Heureusement, il n'y avait que quelques vêtements dans sa valise. En effet, ses parents avaient fait livrer le reste de leurs affaires dans leur nouvelle maison par un service de déménagement pour que se soit plus simple. Il était d'ailleurs aller chercher ses cartons avec Changbin dans la journée, ce qui expliquait l'état de sa chambre. Il ne voyait réellement presque plus la couleur de son parquet, ça devenait vraiment tendu.

Changbin rentra brusquement dans la chambre de Jisung dans un dérapé parfaitement contrôlé. Habillé d'un tablier de cuisine Totoro, il brandit une cuillère en bois, prêt à se battre.

\- WTF JISUNG J'AI ENTENDU UN ÉNORME BRUIT C'ÉTAIT QUOI LÀ À L'INSTA-

Les deux garçon s'arrêtèrent de bouger et se jugèrent l'un l'autre, avant de décider d'un commun accord de ne pas tenir compte de ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

\- Le ridicule ne tue pas askip, dit Jisung en acceptant l'aide de son ami qui lui tendait la main. Par contre mon coccyx est mort là.

\- T'inquiète, viens manger ça ira mieux après. Je t'ai mijoté un petit plat, mouahh, tu m'en dira des nouvelles.

\- C'est vrai?? S'écria Jisung, soudain plein d'énergie et ayant retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

Il se précipita dans la cuisine, suivant l'odeur enivrante de... pâtes au beurre? 

\- T'es pas sérieux? Désespéra Jisung. C'est ça ton magnifique plat? Vasi tu me tease trop après je suis déçu.

\- Mais c'est une blague?? J'AI MIS TOUTE MON ÂME DANS CES PÂTES TU PEUX PAS SAVOIR À QUEL POINT J'ÉTAIS FIER DE PAS LES AVOIR FAITES BRÛLÉES COMME LA DERNIÈRE FOIS QUAND J'AVAIS OUBLIÉ L'EAU ET- 

Changbin s'arrêta de crier, coupé par Jisung qui lui enfonça une poignée de pâtes dans la bouche. Il mâcha difficilement en regardant Jisung qui haussait les sourcils, les bras croisés.

\- Bon ok j'avoue c'est pas ouf. Mais peut-être que ça manque juste un peu de sel? 

Changbin pris la salière... ET RENVERSA LA MOITIÉ DANS SA CASSEROLE KSIDIDKFIFN C'EST PAS POSSIBLE D'ÊTRE À CE POINT PAS DOUÉ.

\- Je pense que le destin nous envoie tous les signes pour qu'on aille manger dehors là je crois, supplia presque Jisung.

Changbin ne répondit pas et se contenta de mettre fièrement son manteau noir en fourrure en gardant la tête haute. Ce n'était pas des pâtes ratés qui allaient le décourager.

\- Sage décision mon ami, dit Jisung en le rejoignant.

\- J'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. Marmonna Changbin avec tout de même un peu de seum coincé dans la gorge.

~

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir me défier? 

\- Je suis un pro, tu me battras jamais.

Une tension s'était installée entre les deux garçons. Leurs regards encrés l'un dans l'autre, on croirait presque voir des éclairs en sortir.

\- Prêts.... TOP! Cria un inconnu, à qui les deux amis avaient demandé de faire l'arbitre. 

Leurs pouces commencèrent à se mouvoir violemment. Changbin esquivait habilement toutes les attaques de Jisung, qui n'était visiblement pas venu ici pour rigoler. Chaque geste était méticuleusement calculé. Leurs cerveaux fumaient en réaction à l'effort cérébrale intense que demandait ce combat de pouce. (peut être un peu trop épique cette scène, j'avoue jme suis emportée)

Après plusieurs secondes, Jisung tourna agilement son pouce qui vint s'écraser sur celui de son adversaire. 

\- BOOOOOOOMMMM !!!! 

Jisung commença une petite danse de la joie mais fut interrompu par le serveur qui attendait leur commande.

\- Bon, vous vous êtes décidés sur quoi prendre? 

\- La pizza d'un mètre à partager s'il vous plait ! Dit Jisung, tout excité.

\- Je voulais le burger de 2kg moi... Pleurnicha Changbin.

\- T'as perdu, CEST LE JEU !

\- Désolé monsieur, intervint le serveur, mais on va devoir vous faire sortir si vous ne baissez pas un peu le volume.

Changbin se releva d'un bon.

\- NON SÉRIEUX JISUNG ON PEUT PAS SE FAIRE VIRER D'ICI C'EST LE MEILLEUR RESTO DU QUARTIER !! S'écria-t-il alors qu'il n'y était venu qu'une seule fois en 2 ans.

Le serveur lui lança un regard désespéré.

\- Oh. Dit Changbin, je viens de crier c'est ça? 

Le serveur soupira avant de faire un signe de tête vers la porte, leur indiquant la sortie.

\- Nooon mais on peut s'arranger, tenta Jisung. Regardez.. déjà vous vous appelez comment?

\- Woojin? Dit le serveur ne comprenant pas trop où il voulait en venir.

\- Ok Woojin, ça fait combien de temps qu'on se connait?

\- 2 minutes approximativement? Répondit-il en dégageant la main un peu trop intrusive de Jisung de son épaule.

\- Voilà, assez pour qu'on se tutoie! Et si je te proposais un marché?

\- Je peux dire non directement? 

Mais Jisung continua, ignorant totalement sa réponse.

\- Si on devient des clients régulier, genre on vient 1 fois par semaine ou plus, tu pourrais PEUT ETRE nous laisser manger là et faire UN PEU de bruit de temps en temps.

\- J'ai pas du tout confiance, je vais pas te mentir.

\- Mais pense à tout l'argent qu'on peut apporter au restaurant. 

\- On mange vraiment beaucoup, rajouta Changbin.

\- Bon j'ai pas votre temps les gosses, faites ce que vous voulez. Répondit enfin Woojin.

\- YEEEESSSSssss...

Woojin les fusilla du regard, les faisant taire.

~ 

Après s'être enfilé toute la pizza et quelques dizaines de boites de poulet en plus, Changbin et Jisung quittèrent le restaurant. 

Woojin regarda ébahit tout l'argent qu'ils venaient de dépenser en un seul repas et leur cria avant qu'ils ne sortent :

\- À la semaine prochaine!

Jisung éclata de rire devant la tête de Woojin qui avait les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

\- Hâte de te revoir! Répondit-il au serveur.

Jisung eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase, pourtant pleine de gentillesse et d'amour, qu'il dû éviter le torchon que lui lança Woojin.

\- ON ME VOUVOIE S'IL TE PLAIT !

\- Je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas crier ici... Se moqua Changbin.

Mais il n'avait pas prévu que Woojin ait un deuxième torchon. Et ses réflexes n'étant pas aussi bons que ceux de Jisung, il se prit le bout de tissu à moitié mouillé en pleine face, qui lui dégoulina dessus.

Jisung tomba par terre de rire en frappant le sol. Il poussa de grands cris proches de ceux que l'on peut entendre au zoo mais s'arrêta quand il se rendit compte de sa position pas très avantageuse au milieu d'une rue bondée. C'est alors qu'il releva la tête et croisa le regard amusé mais très confus du basketteur qu'il avait vu plus tôt sur le terrain en face de sa chambre. Jisung se figea, priant pour s'enfoncer dans le sol et disparaître. 

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais par terre Jisung? Questionna Changbin qui le rejoignait en s'essuyant le visage de sa manche.

Intrigué par la voix du nouvel arrivant, le basketteur brisa le contact visuel, qui devenait extrêmement gênant pour Jisung, avant de lancer :  
\- Changbin! 

\- Oh, Chan! Répondit Changbin en souriant. Qu'est ce que tu fais là? 

Jisung voulait clairement mourir. ILS SE CONNAISAIENT ???


	3. Chapter 3

Chan se laissa tomber au sol, à bout de souffle. Il s'était entraîné toute l'après midi sur le terrain de basket son quartier sans même voir le temps passer. 

Il s'allongea sur le dos, les bras écartés. Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration erratique. Il détendit tout son corps, relâchant ses muscles tendus et endoloris. Il resta quelques secondes dans cette position puis poussa un long soupir avant de se redresser légèrement sur ses avants bras. De cette façon, il pouvait regarder le soleil qui commençait lentement à se coucher. 

L'été touchait à sa fin. Il l'avait passé presque entièrement à s'entrainer sur ce vieux terrain entouré de grilles rouillés. Ce n'était clairement pas les meilleures conditions, surtout sous un soleil brûlant, mais il s'en contentait. Il s'était même habitué à la chaleur, devenant plus résistant et endurant. 

S'il s'entrainait avec autant d'acharnement, c'était parce qu'il avait enfin réussi à rentrer dans la fac de sport qu'il convoitait depuis des années. Mais il avait conscience que ce n'était qu'une étape, qu'avoir passé le concours ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'il avait atteint son but. 

Chan voulait devenir basketteur professionnel et était déterminé à y parvenir. Il avait donné son maximum pendant ces vacances et son travail avait payé. Il s'était vu progresser de jours en jours, ce qui avait provoqué en lui une extrême satisfaction.

Il sortit de ses pensées et essuya les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front, puis se retourna pour attraper sa bouteille d'eau. C'est alors qu'il aperçut une silhouette qui l'observait de loin, assise sur un banc. 

Quand elle se rendit compte que Chan l'avait vu, la personne détourna le regard. 

Intrigué, le sportif se leva pour s'avancer vers le banc, s'appuya contre le grillage qui les séparaient et l'interpela. 

\- Salut !

Il n'eut pas de réponse, le jeune homme assit en face de lui ne semblait pas vraiment savoir quoi dire, se contentant de baisser les yeux et de replacer maladroitement ses lunettes sur son nez. 

\- Je t'ai jamais vu par ici, continua Chan en essayant de lancer la conversation. Tu joues au basket? Demanda-t-il en remarquant le ballon qu'il tenait dans ses mains. 

\- Oui.. Répondit timidement le garçon. Je t'ai vu t'entrainer et j'ai pas oser te déranger. Dit-il en triturant ses doigts. Je viens d'emménager, ajouta-t-il. 

\- Faut pas hésiter à venir me parler, vraiment! Et le terrain n'est pas à moi, dit Chan en rigolant, essayant de le détendre l'atmosphère. On peut jouer ensembles si tu veux. Finit-il par proposer gentiment. 

\- Oh. Mais j'ai pas du tout ton niveau ! Dit le garçon en secouant les mains, un peu paniqué. 

Chan pouffa, il était mignon. 

\- Juste un match amical, t'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-il. Il attendit la réponse du garçon avant de s'apercevoir qu'il ne lui avait pas demandé son prénom.   
\- Oh, et comment tu t'appelle? 

\- Jeongin. Yang Jeongin, répondit-il en esquissant un sourire poli. 

\- Et bien enchanté Jeongin, moi c'est Bang Chan ! 

Jeongin regarda la main chaleureuse que lui tendait Chan avant de la saisir comme il pouvait à travers les trous du grillages, les yeux pétillants. 

~   
\- Et bah alors, qu'est ce que t'attends? 

Chan se tenait face à Jeongin, les bras écartés pour bloquer son avancée. Ce dernier devait juste passer sa défense et mettre un panier, mais à peine faisait-il un pas que le ballon disparaissait de ses mains et atterrissait il ne savait par quel enchantement dans celles de Chan. 

\- Wooh.. Je sais vraiment pas comment tu fais ! S'extasia Jeongin devant la technique parfaite de Chan. J'ai à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que tu me prends déjà la balle ! 

\- Y a pas de secret, l'entraînement c'est tout ce qui compte ! Réplica Chan avant de filer à côté de lui en driblant, se dirigeant vers le panier que le plus jeune était censé protéger. Il rentra aisément le ballon dedans comme si cela ne lui demandait presque aucun effort. 

Jeongin frappa dans ses mains avec admiration. 

\- Troooop cool, laissa-t-il échapper. 

Chan le regarda fièrement. 

\- Merci ! Mais franchement tu te débrouilles pas mal non plus. 

Jeongin sourit à son compliment, touché.

\- J'espère juste que mes coach vont réagir comme toi.. Continua Chan.

Voyant son regard perdre un peu de sa détermination, Jeongin décida de changer de sujet. 

\- Mais oui, j'en suis sûr t'en fais pas ! Bon je suis crevé moi par contre.. C'est bientôt l'heure du repas en plus, je pense que je vais y aller. Il fit une pause en souriant. Merci, c'était super. 

Il sortit du terrain, prit ses affaires sur le banc et bougea sa main dans la direction de Chan pour le saluer. 

\- A bientôt j'espère. 

Mais ce dernier ne le regardait plus. Son regard avait été attiré vers la fenêtre d'un immeuble voisin. Un gros bruit se fit entendre, faisant à leur tour lever les yeux de Jeongin qui se dirigèrent dans la même direction que ceux de Chan. Il eu juste le temps de voir un gars se péter la gueule sur son tapis avant d'entendre un rire à côté de lui. 

Voyant Chan plié en deux, il lui demanda :  
\- Tu le connais? 

\- Non, mais celui avec le tablier Totoro, si. Répondit-il en pointant la fenêtre du doigt. 

Jeongin suivit son mouvement et aperçu effectivement un deuxième garçon aux cheveux noirs en bataille. 

\- Je savais pas qu'il avait un coloc.. murmura Chan, pensif. Puis, il se retourna vers Jeongin. On peut rentrer ensemble, j'habite par là aussi.

Jeongin hocha la tête et sortit son portable en attendant que Chan aille récupérer sa bouteille sur le terrain. Ce dernier revint vers lui à petites foulées et ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un léger rire, que Jeongin capta. Il le regarda d'un air interrogateur en commençant à marcher vers sa maison. 

\- J'aime bien ta coque, lui dit Chan avec un sourire moqueur. 

\- Tu connais Gudetama? Demanda Jeongin, tout excité. 

\- Gude- quoi? Répondit Chan. Ce jaune d'œuf en pls sur son blanc a un nom? 

\- Bien sûr! C'est un personnage japonais. Mon IDOL. J'ai pleins de peluches de lui chez moi. Dit Jeongin avec entrain. 

Chan secoua la tête avec un sourire en coin. Il était adorable. 

Soudain, il se rendit compte qu'il avait passé son immeuble.   
\- Oula, où je vais moi? Chan se retourna pour pointer du doigt son appartement. J'habite là-bas, désolé mais nos chemins se séparent ici ! 

Jeongin avait l'air si déçu de le quitter que Chan ne put se résoudre à partir comme ça. 

\- Ça te dit qu'on aille manger quelque part ensemble ce soir? Proposa-t-il en voyant la mine triste de Jeongin. Comme ça je te fait un peu découvrir le quartier et mes bonnes adresses. 

Jeongin secoua sa tête avec vivacité, approuvant grandement l'idée. 

\- Ok, super ! Continua Chan. On se retrouve dans 30min au terrain le temps de se changer et de se débarrasser de cette odeur? 

\- Parfait ! 

~   
Jeongin franchit la porte de sa maison. 

\- Je suis de retour ! Il salua son père en passant la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine. 

\- Jeongin, enfin! On était inquiet avec ta mère, on pensait que tu était tombé dans le filet !

\- Haha, très drôle papa. Dit sarcastiquement Jeongin. 

Il prit une pomme qu'il mit dans sa bouche pour avoir les mains libres et se débarrasser de sa veste.   
\- Che pfeux alfer manche ehors che choir? Chai- 

\- Hein? Je comprends rien, enlève ça de ta bouche, dit M. Yang en coupant son fils. Il tira la pomme que Jeongin croqua avant de se dépêcher de mâcher le bout dans sa bouche. 

\- Je peux aller manger dehors ce soir? J'ai rencontré un gars sur le terrain de basket qui m'a proposé et j'aimerais vraiment beaucoup. S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te pl- 

Son père rigola.   
\- Bien sûr que tu peux, pas besoin de me supplier comme ça. 

\- Yes ! Jeongin se dépêcha de monter à l'étage pour se doucher et mettre des vêtements propres. 

M. Yang reporta son attention sur le plat qu'il était en train de préparer avant de se faire interrompre et le sortit du feu. Il le partagea en deux assiettes qu'il alla poser sur la table du salon puis tapota l'épaule de sa femme qui sursauta. 

\- COMBIEN DE FOIS JE T'AI DIT DE NE PAS ME SORTIR BRUSQUEMENT D'UNE SÉANCE DE MÉDITATION ?! 

M. Yang lâcha un petit rire malencontreux avant d'embrasser sa femme. 

\- Désolé chérie, je vois que tu était totalement immergée dans la détente. 

\- Te moque pas de moi je fais des progrès, bouda la quarantenaire. 

\- J'ai fait à manger ! Enchaîna son mari en changeant de sujet. On a des grosses assiettes en plus, Jeongin mange dehors avec un ami. 

\- Il s'est déjà fait un ami?? 

\- Apparemment. Répondit M. Yang en haussant les épaules. Profitons-en pour passer une bonne soirée tous les deux. On se met la reine des neiges ?

Sa femme le regarda d'un air désespéré avant de lâcher un petit "ok" en soupirant.

Jeongin descendit en trombe les escaliers, lança un "à toute" à la volée avant de sortir en claquant la porte sous le regard attendri de ses parents. 

~   
Chan arriva au lieu de rendez-vous et aperçu Jeongin au loin. 

\- T'es en avance ! 

\- Toi aussi. 

Les deux nouveaux amis se sourirent et Chan pris le plus jeune sous son bras, l'entrainant vers le restaurant qu'il avait en tête. Jeongin mit les mains dans des poches et se laissa guider. Il marchèrent en riant insouciamment, déjà totalement à l'aise ensemble.

Quelques rues plus tard, il arrivèrent sur une avenue plutôt animée. C'était la dernière semaine de vacance avant la rentrée scolaire, et beaucoup de gens était venu profiter de leur soirée dans la chaleur pas trop pesante de la fin de journée. Ils longèrent la rue avant que Chan ne s'arrête. 

\- Oh, j'avais oublié ce restaurant ! J'hésite où t'emmener du coup.. Ici ils font des burgers énooormes à partager mais là leurs pâtes sont vraaaiment délicieuses. 

\- Je vois que la bouffe est un sujet important pour toi, rigola Jeongin. 

\- Bien sûr attends, c'est sacré ! 

Chan se positionna entre les deux restaurant, la main sur son menton, dans une intense réflexion. 

\- Bon, si ça peut aider j'avoue que j'ai une préférence pour les pâtes, dit Jeongin qui commençait vraiment à avoir faim. 

Son ventre gargouilla et Chan lui lança un regard moqueur. 

\- Ok, let's go ! 

Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant, s'assirent à une table et commandèrent. 

Chan avança son visage de celui du garçon assis en face de lui, en croisant les mains sur la tables. 

\- Alors, parle moi de toi. Commença-t-il, curieux. 

\- Oulaa.. c'est vague comme question.

\- Déjà t'as quel âge ? Demanda Chan. 

\- C'est vrai que t'as l'air plus vieux que moi. Répondit Jeongin. Essaye de deviner !

\- Hmm 18 ans? Tenta Chan, pas très sûr de lui. 

Jeongin éclata de rire. 

\- Qu'est ce qui a? 

\- C'est la première fois qu'on me donne plus que mon âge ! S'exclama Jeongin. 

\- Je suis loin? 

\- Je pense que tu vas être choqué.. 

Chan fronça les sourcils. 

\- J'ai eu 16 ans cette année ! Révéla Jeongin, tout sourire. 

\- Heeeein? C'est tout? Mais t'es un bébé !

\- Merci, répondit Jeongin en souriant de toutes ses dents, comme si on venait de lui faire le meilleur compliment du monde. 

\- C'est pour ça que j'avais comme une envie de te protéger? 

\- Ah non, ça c'est juste mes charmes naturels qui opèrent ! Se venta Jeongin prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Il aurait été mignon s'il n'avait pas fait un double menton forcé en même temps. 

Chan éclata de rire. 

\- Toi je dirais que t'as dans la vingtaine non? Dit Jeongin, sous le regard surpris de son interlocuteur.

\- Ouais, je vais avoir 20 ans dans pas longtemps. Comment t'as su?

\- Hehe, j'ai une bonne intuition, répondit-il. Ses yeux se fermèrent en croissants de lune lorsqu'il sourit une fois de plus. 

Chan ne put résister plus longtemps à une envie qui le démangeait depuis qu'il avait rencontré le garçon. 

\- J'aimerais bien te voir sans tes lunettes.. tu dois être vraiment pas mal. Enlève les pour voir. 

Jeongin enleva délicatement ses lunettes et juste..   
\- Wow. Chan laissa un blanc. Nan jdec trop laide ta marque de bronzage hahahahaha. 

\- Le respect il est où stp? Dit Jeongin, feignant d'être touché par la blague. 

\- Sûrement barré en Ouganda, répondit Chan comme si cela venait de soit. 

\- Voilà vos assiettes ! Les coupa la serveuse en plaçant deux plats devant eux. Elle leur souhaita bon appétit et reparti. 

\- Ehh mais c'est chic, on se croirait en date! Dit Jeongin qui n'attendit pas plus avant de se jeter sur ses gnocchis. 

\- J'ai plus l'impression d'être un vieux oncle qui amène son neveux au restaurant, dit Chan en soupirant comme un homme de cinquante ans qui avait vécu toutes les épreuves les plus difficiles de la vie. 

\- Toujours plus, on a à peine 4 ans d'écart faut pas abuser non plus !

Chan touilla son coca avec sa paille, happé par les bulles qui se formaient dessus pour après éclater. Il regarda Jeongin en coin. 

\- Tu t'es inscrit au lycée du quartier du coup? Finit-il par demander, continuant son interrogatoire pour essayer de plus le connaître. C'est là où je suis aller. 

\- Non, répondit Jeongin sous le regard interrogateur de son ainé. Je fais l'école chez moi. 

\- Oh génial, tu t'en sors? Demanda Chan un peu surpris. 

\- Oui super, j'ai l'habitude. Je travaille mieux chez moi et j'ai plus le temps de sortir, dit Jeongin avant d'amener son verre à sa bouche pour prendre une gorgée de sa boisson. 

\- Chacun son rythme, dit Chan en haussant les épaules. Moi j'aurais jamais pu, j'aimais trop l'ambiance du lycée. En plus j'avais mon équipe là-bas. 

\- De basket? Demanda Jeongin même si la réponse paraissait assez évidente. T'en fait depuis longtemps? 

\- Oui, depuis que je suis petit. J'ai toujours aimé. 

La discussion continua durant tout le repas, dérivant vers divers sujets. 

~   
Jeongin lâcha un soupir de contentement en ressortant du restaurant, le ventre plein. 

\- Merci d'avoir payé pour moi, la prochaine fois c'est mon tour ! Dit-il en regardant Chan. 

\- Quand tu veux on se refait ça, répondit Chan d'un ton léger. Et du coup, t'es parents t'ont dit oui pour que tu reste dormir chez moi ? Je voudrais vraiment te montrer le jeu dont je t'ai parlé sur ma play. 

\- Oui, ils me font confiance t'inquiète, répondit Jeongin. 

\- RHAHRHAAHAHARHAHHA 

Chan et Jeongin se retournèrent en sursautant. Il virent alors un jeune homme étalé en plein milieu de la rue qui tapait le sol de son poing en riant à gorge déployée. 

Chan le dévisagea avant de reconnaître son visage. Il sourit inconsciemment. 

Le garçon, toujours par terre, releva son regard qui vint se planter dans celui de Chan. Son rire se stoppa d'un coup et ses joues se colorèrent. 

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais par terre Jisung? 

Un voix s'éleva, piquant l'intérêt de Chan. Quand il vit à qui elle appartenait, il lâcha :   
\- Changbin ! 

\- Oh, Chan ! Répondit le concerné en lui rendant son sourire. Qu'est ce que tu fais là? 

\- Tu demandes sérieusement à ton voisin pourquoi il est dans ton quartier? Se moqua Chan. 

\- C'est vrai, dit Changbin en rigolant à sa propre bêtise tout en s'avançant pour checker Chan. Je m'attendais juste pas à te croiser, ça fait longtemps !

Jeongin était resté en retrait mais Chan l'attira vers lui et le planta devant Changbin. 

\- Lui c'est Jeongin, il vient d'emménager pas loin de chez nous. Dit Chan pour l'intégrer à la conversation. Il joue au basket aussi ! 

\- Oh, salut ! Répondit Changbin. C'est génial. Il se retourna vers Jisung qui s'était relevé comme si de rien était. Faites pas attention à lui, il vient de la campagne il sait pas encore trop comment se comporter en société.

\- Gngngngn. Bouda Jisung.

Chan rigola.  
\- En tout cas ça fait plaisir de te voir Changbin, faudra qu'on se fasse un match bientôt !

Quelqu'un laissa échapper un rire. 

\- Il joue au basket lui? 

Changbin se sentit insulté par cette moquerie absolument pas fondée. 

\- JISUNG JE SAIS CE QUE TU INSINU PAR CE RIRE, TU VAS CONTINUER ENCORE LONGTEMPS A TE MOQUER DE MA TAILLE?? Dit-il en se retournant vers ledit Jisung. Mais ce dernier n'avait pas ouvert la bouche et le regardait avec des yeux étonnés. 

Jeongin, qui se retenait comme il pouvait de partir en fou rire à côté, laissa échapper un son aigue. Tout le monde se retourna vers lui d'un air choqué. 

\- Pardon, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, dit-il en se couvrant la bouche. 

\- Tu cache bien ton jeu derrière tes airs d'ange toi en fait. Dit Chan, presque impressionné.

\- Personne te respecte aujourd'hui c'est fou! Se moqua Jisung. 

\- Oui, enfin toi t'es pas mieux, à chaque fois que je t'ai vu t'était par terre. Le sol t'attire tant que ça ? Continua Jeongin en gardant un sourire adorable imprimé sur son visage.

Chan ouvrit grand la bouche avant d'éclater de rire.  
\- C'est bon je respire pluuuus, il vous détruit là les gars. 

Il donna une tape dans le dos de Jeongin avant de lancer :  
\- Et comment lui en vouloir avec sa petite bouille?

\- Crois moi, c'est pas si compliqué, dit Changbin en le fusillant du regard. Je vais le tuer. 

\- Moi d'abord, répondit Jisung. 

\- Alors comme ça je suis petit ? Rajouta Changbin. Tu vas voir, on va régler ça sur le terrain. 

Jeongin tenta de s'excuser mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de rire, remettant en cause sa sincérité.

~  
C'était comme ça qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à disputer un match de basket à dix heures du soir.

\- Je vais juste rester sur le côté à vous encourager en me contentant d'apprécier de loin, dit-Chan. Je pense pas vouloir me mêler à ça. 

Changbin regarda Jisung avant de se mettre à crier en faisant des mouvements bizarres. Jisung le suivit, frappant ses cuisses et ses avants bras. 

\- Les gars.. dit Jeongin. Vous êtes pas sérieusement en train de faire le Haka pour m'impressionner? 

\- Non ?..........

\- On voit pas de quoi tu parles.......

\- Ok c'est clairement ça, dit Jeongin.

Jisung ramassa le ballon par terre et proposa :  
\- On fait des tirs francs chacun son tour et le perdant va acheter des glaces? 

\- Ou un match directement, répondit Jeongin.

\- On est pas un nombre pair à cause de l'autre qui veut pas jouer pour que se soit équitable, dit Changbin en pointant Chan qui imitait une pom pom girl sur le côté.

\- Un deux contre un ça me va moi, je peux jouer seul, dit Jeongin après un instant de réflexion.

\- Tss, il fait trop le mec, lâcha Changbin.

\- Mais au moins on aura des glaces gratuites! Dit Jisung, soudain très motivé. On va pas se ménager pour toi je te préviens.


End file.
